


The little boy with the blue cast

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about Jake Peralta and the rest of the nine nine squad as children.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Teddy Wells, Camila Santiago/Victor Santiago, Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta & Everyone, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Sophia Perez, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [meet me on the fire escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011684) by [panicmoonwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonwalker/pseuds/panicmoonwalker). 



> Inspired by 'meet me on the fire escape' by panicmoonwalker.  
> I don't own any of the characters  
> I hope you enjoy!

A week before my 6th birthday, I was woken up by screaming and crying coming from the apartment next to mine. I ran into my parent's bedroom and shook my Dad awake.  
"Amy, what are you doing up at this time, you know you're not allowed to get up before 5:00 am on a weekend?"  
"Sorry Dad, but it's the family upstairs again. I heard screaming again and I got scared" I whispered.  
"If I go and check on them will it make you feel better?" my Dad asked.  
"Yes, I'll go straight back to bed afterward."  
He slowly crept out of bed, as to not wake up my very pregnant mother. He walked over to his door and put his dressing gown on. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa whilst my dad left the apartment. I'd never met the family next door, I don't think anyone in the apartment block had ever even spoken to them, but I knew whoever lived there didn't get on with their family as we were often woken up by shouting coming from their apartment. My Dad was a cop so I knew he'd not get into any trouble but at the same time, I worried because the person screaming sounded hurt. Suddenly I heard a door slam. My dad rushed back into the apartment and shouted for my mother. I was scared, he never woke my mother up. I heard him shout "call 911 Camilla, immediately!"  
I instantly knew that something was wrong and I followed my Dad out of the apartment. He turned to me and shouted for me to turn around and go back inside to the apartment and wake Tony up.

I ran back into the apartment into Tony, Mark, and Quinn's room and jumped on Tony's bed.  
"Amy, go away it so early."  
"Dad told me to wake you up so that you could look after me. Something has happened next door. He woke mum up!" I whisper screamed at him.  
"Oh sh.... sugar, it must be bad then"  
Tony got out of bed and took my hand and lead me into the living room. He turned on the TV as my other brothers, who had heard the commotion, slowly trickled into the room to join us. A few minutes later we heard an ambulance and four paramedics rushed past our door. A woman was then wheeled past us on a stretcher with a little boy not far behind her. He was holding his arm in an awkward position and was screaming for his mother. My Dad ran into the apartment and told Tony he was in charge because he and my mother had to leave for a few hours. I looked up at Tony who was sat next to me with an arm wrapped around me. He looked worried. He was 16 and the oldest of my 6 brothers (soon to be 7). He asked Mark (the second oldest and the twin of Quinn) to come and sit next to me while he made us all breakfast. I snuggled up to Mark and whispered  
"What's happened? Why couldn't Dad stay with us, he was supposed to help me with my math homework?"  
"Don't worry Amy, I'll help you with your homework. Mum and Dad had to leave to help that little boy"  
Tony placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and told me he was going to wake Max up (my only younger brother who had somehow managed to sleep through all of this).

4 hours later

I was lying on my bedroom floor with Mark, who was helping me with my math homework when the front door opened and my Mother stepped into the apartment with the little boy from earlier. His arm was in a bright blue cast past his elbow.  
"Santiago's please come to the living room!" she shouted.  
As we all appeared in the living room, the little boy's gaze shifted to his feet. He was holding a toy shark in his right hand that was being held tightly to his chest, above where his arm was being held by his sling. His left eye was black and swollen shut and he had a long cut down his cheek that was held together with stitches. The boy had been crying as his right eye was red and puffy. My mother went to put a hand on his right shoulder and he flinched before relaxing into the gesture.  
"Everyone, we will be having a guest join us for a while. Amy, he will be sleeping in your room whilst he is with us because the other two rooms are full"  
She then looked down at the boy, who was still staring at the ground and asked him if he wanted to introduce himself.  
"Hi, I'm Jake Peralta."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jake Peralta? As in the Jake Peralta, who tried to beat up my friend Will?" David shouted, "I had to go get Mrs. Mitchell to stop you two."  
Jake slowly lifted his head to meet David's glare.  
"He said some stuff to me that wasn't nice though," he whispered.  
My mother looked down at the boy who was still clutching his stuffed shark. He looked terrified.  
"I'm sure Jake didn't mean to hurt Will," my Mother said, "However, Jake you must know that we don't expect any form of violence in this house. Amy, could you please show Jake your room. Tony, could you get the camp bed."  
I walked over to the boy and lead him to my room. It was the smallest room in our apartment because I didn't have to share it with any of my brothers. My mother had told me and my brothers that when I was older, I would need the space. Tony, Mark, and Quinn shared one room whereas Myles, David, and Max shared the other. I sat on my bed and tapped the spot next to me so that Jake, who was currently stood in the middle of the room, would also sit down.  
"Hi, I'm Amy Santiago and I'm 5, but I will be 6 next week," I said as I stretched my arm out to shake Jake's.  
Jake dropped his shark on the bed and slowly stretched his arm out, as if he was scared of what I would do next, and shook my hand.  
"Hi Amy, I'm Jake and I'm 7," he said slightly quieter than me, "And this is Mcclane, the shark."  
My father poked his head around the door. He had a backpack in his hands that I had never seen before.  
"Hi Jake, I brought you some clothes out of your cupboard. Is your arm feeling any better?" he said as he stepped into the room.  
"Yes, it's fine thanks."

At 8 pm, my mother told me and Jake that we had to go to bed. He had been very quiet all evening. He hadn't spoken to anyone during dinner or whilst my brothers watched 'Pete's Dragon' on the TV. He had said "thanks" to my parents a couple of times but that was about it. He followed me to my room and climbed straight into his camp bed. He turned over so that he was facing the wall instead of my bed. I climbed into my bed and waited for my dad to read me my bedtime story. My father joined us 5 minutes later.  
"Jake, do you want me to read you a story?"  
No answer. I looked at my dad.  
"Don't worry Amy, he's had a hard day today. If I were him I'd just want to sleep as well."  
My dad climbed into my small single bed and sat with his head resting on the headboard. He opened 'Oliver Twist' and began to read.

Screaming. Screaming and shouting. I opened my eyes and sat up straight in bed. Jake had the covers pulled over his head and was thrashing around in his sleep. I looked over to my nightstand - it was 2 am. My mother ran into the bedroom, which was hard for her seen as though she was 8 months pregnant, and squatted next to Jake's bed.  
"Jake, it's ok. You're not in any danger. You're safe now" she repeated.  
My mother placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Jake woke up and instantly pulled away from my mother's touch. He curled up in a ball at the top of the bed. He was sweating and crying.  
"Jake, it's ok. You're at the Santiagos. You're safe."  
The small figure was trembling. He slowly lifted his head to meet my mother's eyes. My mother sat on the trembling figures bed and pulled him close to her.  
"It's ok Jake. You're father's not here. You're safe with us."  
The boy cried into my mother's shoulder. "I want my Mom!" he wept.  
"I know you do Jake, but she's at the hospital. We'll take you tomorrow; I promise."  
My mother started to rock back and forth as she comforted Jake. My father brought in a glass of water and some tablets. Jake happily took the painkillers and soon fell asleep in my mother's arms. She carefully laid him back down and pulled the covers over him. My mother and father then turned to me. I was still sat up in bed and I was very confused.  
"Mija, are you ok?" my father asked.  
"What's wrong with him?" I replied.  
My mother sighed before beginning to speak.  
"Yesterday, when you heard screaming. That was Jake. His dad hurt him and his mom. He's fine now and his mother will be soon"  
"Why did his dad hit him? You would never hurt me or even Max when he's having a tantrum." I uttered.  
My father looked over to my mother then at Jake's sleeping form. "Sometimes people are mean to the people they love. I don't understand why and I don't think I ever will. Jake's hurt but he will be fine, especially if you're there to help him Mija." my father explained.  
I laid back down and my mother and father kissed me on the forehead. I turned to look at the lump in the bed next to me. I wondered what sort of person would hurt their own son. Jake seemed nice, he seemed like a friend. I decided that from that day on I would help Jake but for now, I needed sleep. I had kindergarten tomorrow and I needed to be fully rested otherwise I wouldn't be able to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments on how I can improve my writing skills and please feel free to give me some ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please comment and tell me how I can improve! Any constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
